


Good Boy

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Masks, Mounting, Puppy Play, Secret Identity, implied dick/slade, implied jason/roman, jason and dick dont know who the other is, questionable con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: The brief touch of Roman’s fingers against his skin when the collar was slipped around his neck was heady to Jason; as was the familiar sound of clicking as it closed. "I want you on your best behavior for your play date tonight. It’s with someone new this time, but you’re going to be my good boy. Aren’t you, Pet?”Something deeply ingrained into Jason at this point relaxed under the phrase ‘good boy’ leaving Roman’s lips, and he nodded his head in earnest agreement because- damn it- he wanted to be Roman’s good boy. It was easy. All he had to do was obey anything Roman told him to do, and behave himself while he waited to do just that. “Yes Sir.”Part of Bottom Jason Todd Week that I wanted to post separately: free day prompt
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Good Boy

Jason had been tapping his fingers against his knee nervously, but he stilled the instant that Roman’s warm hand reached out and settled over his, pressing down upon it pointedly with mild irritation. Jason hadn’t even realized before that that he had been doing it, but he dug his fingers into his own skin self-consciously now that he had been made aware that Roman’s patience had run out on it. This small touch between them was his first and final warning.

“Sorry,” Jason muttered out, but still Roman’s hand clutched pointedly over his own. He glanced up at the man sitting directly across from him in the small space, but Roman didn’t turn to meet his gaze. Instead, he kept his own focus on the city scene passing them by outside of the luxury town-car.

Jason was given no acknowledgment of his apology. Instead Roman took another sip at the scotch he had poured himself from the car-bar. When his hand finally pulled away Jason wasn’t certain if he was ready for it to go or not, finding himself relieved and lacking all at once to have lost the touch.

He was not left undecided for long. Roman finished his glass and turned his focus from the window to the sharp black brief-case that had been sitting on the seat next to him. Jason was fully aware of what was inside of it, but still his teal eyes locked upon Roman’s hand as it clicked open both clasps and lifted the lid.

Jason watched in conflicted silence as those dark eyes slid over the assortment within. He was nervous, and wary, but he was also… excited. A part in him thrilling for the events set to unfold tonight. It had been a while since Roman had arranged any ‘playdates’ for them. His focus on the objects was weighted, assessing and appraising, and Jason watched him gingerly run his fingers over one or two of them before picking out one to start with.

Jason perked up at the selection when Roman took out his familiar collar between two nimble fingers. With his other hand, it only took a single crook of his index finger to call Jason forward into the space between them. Jason was well-practiced at this point, sliding down off his seat to kneel in the space between them. Roman allowed him between his knees, but Jason was careful not to paw at Roman too much until permission to do so was given. He balanced himself carefully as he leaned forward enough for his face to hover over his dom’s lap.

The brief touch of Roman’s finger brushing against his skin when the collar was slipped around his neck was heady to Jason. As was the familiar sound of clicking as it closed around the back of his neck.

That pressure around his neck was almost as good as a hug around his shoulders, and Jason relaxed under the feel of it.

It was almost too stimulating when Roman’s hand gripped his chin firmly, lifting his head back up. It had been a couple days since Roman had touched him this much, and even longer since he had allowed Jason to outright touch him in return. Jason felt starved enough that just meeting Roman’s eyes from this close proximity so suddenly had his cheeks heating and pulse quickening. The denial of touch that had been set between them had been in preparation for tonight. ‘I want you open to this,’ Roman had simply told him at the time. ‘You’ll want it more this way, crave it. The more hard-up you are the less likely you are to embarrass yourself with any last-minute jitters.’

Jason startled when he suddenly felt a slap on his cheek- light, but enough to alert him that he had missed something. Roman’s narrowed eyes were the second warning sign. “I- I’m sorry.”

Roman’s irritation was hardly appeased, his scowl sharp upon him. “Get that out of your system here and now,” he warned him flatly. “I was just telling you, I want you on your best behavior for your play date tonight. It’s with someone new this time, but you’re going to be my good boy. Aren’t you, Pet?”

Something deeply ingrained into Jason at this point relaxed under the phrase ‘my good boy’ leaving Roman’s lips, and he nodded his head in earnest agreement because- damn it- he wanted to be Roman’s good boy. It was easy. All he had to do was obey anything Roman told him to do, and behave himself while he waited to do that. “Yes Sir.”

The fingers that scratched through his hair… it was worth it. Jason could melt under that firm touch that started at Roman’s fingertips against his skull and shot through him straight to his groin. It was far too brief, and Jason almost whimpered when that hand suddenly left him, only to come back with the next piece.

“Let’s finish getting you ready then, we’ll be there soon. I have a room set up for us tonight.”

Jason tried to maintain the heady bliss that Roman’s touches had brought upon him, but it was hard because he was honestly nervous. Playdates always made him a little nervous. Other people were unknown variables, possibilities for things to turn south. Jason tired to ignore the way his gut knotted as he presented Roman with first one hand, and then the other, watching the deftness of Roman’s fingers as they slid the leather mitts onto him and tightened the Velcro strap around his wrists so they wouldn’t slip off. Like tiny boxer’s gloves, they forced his hands into fists, making it so he couldn’t grab or hold anything.

The gag bar that Roman fitted between his teeth next allowed him to close his lips around it, for the most part, but it would make speaking nearly impossible. Jason didn’t care so much for the gags, but they weren’t new for him and he didn’t fight them anymore. Roman liked them.

The next piece, however, he had to force down his nerves, because for as common as it was for Roman to routinely wear his gimp mask- not to mention the one burned into his actual skin- the leather mask that would be Jason’s for the night was another piece of uncharted territory. The leather dog-face it was sculpted into seemed to stare Jason down with its empty eye-holes as Roman picked that up next.

It was typical of Jason to go bare-faced into these sessions, masks making him edgy. This was a special request of Roman’s however, and Jason couldn’t usually deny any special request of his dom. Jason let out a breath, and then tilted his head forward again for Roman obediently, because he could be a good boy. He was Roman’s good boy.

X

He didn’t have any clue how he could have braced himself for what he walked into. He had thought he had been prepared enough for anything Roman could throw at him anymore. He was wrong.

He had been ready for so much. The sex-club, ready. The attendant waiting for them to lead Roman to a reserved private room with assurance that it had been set up to his specifications and that their ‘playpartners’ were there already waiting for them, he adjusted quickly to that. Even allowing the attendant to take the simple sweats that Roman had had him wear while in the car, leaving him completely naked aside from his bondage gear; he had been more or less ready. He had been ready to walk into a room with at least two others there already, braced for any number of depraved props or equipment to be waiting there for him as well. He was prepared to submit to any of it, all of it, if that was what Roman wanted from him tonight.

That wasn’t enough to throw him, but he was completely and undeniably thrown when he followed the leash Roman held into the room to find Slade Wilson to be the one waiting there for them. His voice had struck Jason first, welcoming Roman as they stepped in. Jason’s head had shot up before he could snap it back down covertly behind Roman’s back.

Curled up in a comfortably broken-in leather chair, wearing a nice but casual suit and eye patch, relaxing by a low-burning fireplace, was unmistakably Slade mother-fucking Wilson.

Jason froze for a moment, his leash tugged upon when Roman continued in without a care in the world. His head whipped around at Jason’s pause, however, and Jason’s legs nearly buckled when he found them moving for him after the man as if bewitched to follow. His body carried him mechanically while his mind raced. The only thing saving him from bolting out into the night in shame was his brain’s last-ditch consolation that he was masked. His face was covered. He had no tattoos. His relationship with Roman was not public. There was no reason to just assume that Slade knew who he was. Would Roman have told him?

Roman had picked out a mask that covered Jason from the neck up so completely, replacing his face with that of a leather Doberman’s, only his eyes visible, and the lighting in the room was dim, left up to the fire in the hearth. It didn’t stop Slade’s eye from roaming over him approvingly as he came into view behind Roman. Jason assured himself again and again that Slade was taking in his body because of where they were and how very naked he was. They weren’t trying to pick him out of a lineup.

But then another heart-stopping realization after that, Jason was naked for a reason. They were here for a reason. And now he knew that included Slade in some way. Jesus- he was in way too deep and there was no backing out now, just as Roman had wanted it.

Jason dropped his eyes as Slade’s gaze started to drift up higher than his chest, where it had lingered on his nipple piercings. He didn’t want Slade seeing his eyes, feeling more naked there than anywhere else in that moment, funny enough.

It was only upon dropping them that Jason noticed for the first time that Slade was not alone. There was another man with him already, curled up on the floor at his feet, leaning himself against Slade’s leg. His head was resting on Slade’s knee, Slade’s hand resting absently upon the man’s bare back. He was trussed up the same as Jason was. Same hand mitts, a black leather dog mask shaped more like that of a Labrador, and a simple black collar and leash hanging from his neck. No doubt he had been enjoying the warmth of the fire and Slade’s touch upon his tan skin. They had both fallen still upon their guests’ entry, and Jason could see tension starting to come into the naked man’s body as he stared up at Roman in shock just has Jason had been doing to Slade not a moment before.

He didn’t blame this sub for being freaked. Roman was infamous in his own right, and Roman’s reputation in Gotham was… to be known as cruel in a city of cruelty was a reputation in of itself. And Roman had done enough to earn his reputation of being one of the crueler ones. Just the things Jason knew him guilty of-

Don’t, Jason warned himself. It made things too complicated when he thought of the things Roman had done. Thinking of Roman’s crimes made Jason think of his family, naturally, and he cringed to think of what any of them would think of him to be mixing up with a known villain like this. Two known villains now, he corrected himself unhelpfully.

Roman and Slade had been speaking to each other, exchanging small greetings and small talk, Jason had missed most of it, finding himself on his knees next to the chair Roman had taken across from Slade without even realizing he had moved there.

“How’s business going, anyway?” Slade was asking, fishing in his jacket for a cigar case, pulling out two and offering one to Roman.

Jason glanced up out of the corner of his eye, noting the small tick in Roman’s cheek that indicated he was smiling as he took the cigar, pulling out his own guillotine cutter to snip the end with. “You know how it can be, people these days are filled with either shit, hot air, or bullets. Always at least one out of the three. Glad we got time to set up this play date between our boys finally.”

Jason’s attention went back to the other sub, who was turned away at this point, gripping tightly at Slade’s leg with his wrists despite the pads on his hands, trying to get his attention without outright making a fuss.

Jason got the chance to admire his back, to take in his build. He wasn’t as big and bulky as Jason was, but he was solid with muscle and tan skin and… holy shit he had a fine ass.

There was something else there that they had in common, though. Jason could now see the tail plug, matching his, short and simple and curling up like a handle from the sub’s backside. It had been the last thing Roman had put on Jason in the car, taking his time with it until they arrived.

It couldn’t be mere coincidence that they matched this much. How much of this had Slade and Roman planned out together? Knowing what he did of their typical work… all of it. They weren’t a pair to leave anything to chance, and Jason wondered if Slade’s sub was aware of that too. Jason hoped so. He had to hope that the sub wasn’t completely in the dark about who his dom really was.

The sub got a little too high in Slade’s lap, a stunt Jason would not have dared with Roman in a thousand years, and Slade turned from the cigar he had been lighting for himself to quickly snatch hold of the man’s collar. He twisted two fingers under it to pull it tight and gave a firm, reprimanding jerk down upon it that forced the sub to replant himself on the floor. Jason tensed automatically at the movement, knowing what it would mean for him to receive that sort of sharp warning from Roman. Slade’s blue eye shot through his re-seated sub. “Settle, Pup. You’re going to do just fine.” Something softened in his voice, in the twist upon that collar, but Jason saw it, and he almost felt it himself when Slade’s reprimand slid over into the realm of reassurance. “Remember our deal, and be a good boy for me.”

Jason felt himself relax just a little bit, saw it happen too in the other man’s back as he also settled into those triggering words. The tension was still there, but Jason only felt it towards Slade because of who the man was outside of this room. He could assume it was the same on the other sub’s side with Roman being there.

Knowing he wasn’t the only one nervous about this had Jason relaxing just a tiny bit more, and he found himself pleasantly rewarded when Roman’s hand slid over his leather-clad cheek and pulled his head down to rest against the smooth fabric of his pants. Jason curled up in much the same manner as the other man had been when they had first entered as Roman’s hand started to stroke over the soft leather of his mask. “Your pet is excitable I take it? Doesn’t seem to like sitting still much. Or minding himself.”

Jason watched through lowered lids as the pet curled a little more into himself in embarrassment at the light peer-shaming. Watched as Slade ruffled the leather that served for dog ears to help him shake it off before turning back to Roman. His gaze returned to Jason, and this time Jason didn’t balk away from it. He was being a good boy, he was safe in Roman’s lap, and Slade couldn’t see who he was. Slade could look all he wanted. He couldn’t touch Jason in that moment, metaphorically or otherwise.

“He’s spirited,” Slade excused his sub, “But this isn’t his first time doing a puppy play-date. He’ll calm down in a moment.”

Roman’s eyes were dragging down the back of the other sub in consideration. Jason might have assumed Roman was admiring the ass just as he had been doing, but with his dom it was just as possible that Roman was imagining marks all over that skin. Whips, canes… maybe even knives. Jason couldn’t begin to guess when it came to Roman’s fancy, even having known him so long, and thus he merely kept still and quiet upon Roman’s lap while the two doms lit up their cigars.

As two thick smoke clouds started to drift in the room, joining the fire with something spicier and robust, Jason noticed the other sub was indeed settling slowly but surely back into place against Slade’s leg, and he was paying more and more attention to Jason as he lounged against Roman’s. He could see blue eyes, even in the flickering firelight, and he watched them start to ignore Roman in favor of himself, taking in the span of his own body. The sub didn’t shy away from looking, even knowing that Jason was watching him do so, and while the mask covered any expressions he was making, he started to perk up just a bit in overall body language. It seemed to suggest he wasn’t opposed to what he was seeing at least.

Jason allowed himself to do the same, blatantly looking the other man over, noticing the small shifts he would make as Jason’s gaze traveled. Those shifts were intentional. A small flex of his chest and arms, a ripple of abdomen muscles, a shift of his leg to block all but a teasing glimpse of his cock.

Jason hadn’t realized he had been straightening up, sitting at attention, until he heard Roman and Slade break from their idle conversation overhead. His head wasn’t even on Roman’s lap anymore, and he had been leaning forward more than he had realized prior. At first he flinched back into place against Roman’s leg, worried he had been wrong somehow. Roman only chuckled and scratched at his shoulder. Jason relaxed.

This was what they were all here for after all, right? They were allowing them to get used to each other first was all, so how was he doing anything wrong by that? He wasn’t, and with Roman’s assuring touch he settled once more.

The other sub wasn’t waiting for any reassurance from his dom, still very at attention, very focused upon Jason as he relaxed and responded to the light touches of his dom. When Slade’s grip moved to the bolt-snap where the leash met collar, the sub perked up even more, pulled on that collar just a little more like he was anticipating the release. Jason felt himself reacting in kind, bracing like the sub would come at him like a pitbull, as if they truly were dogs.

“Shall we let them get acquainted?” Slade smirked at Roman, letting him have the final say.

Jason felt the man’s hand slide up the back of his neck to the clasp of his leash. There was no fanfair in it, Roman merely unclipped him, and Jason remained still by his side. Heel, his mind supplied him on Roman’s behalf.

The way Roman’s hand set down on his head affectionately told Jason he had been right.

Slade jerked back lightly on his sub’s leash to murmur into his ear, “Play nice, and go slow, you can tell the poor thing is nervous.” Then he unclipped the sub, and Jason indeed braced himself. Before he could feel self-conscious about Slade’s observation on his nerves, his focus was taken up by the leather dog nose bumping against his own as the other man crowded in on him immediately.

Jason didn’t fall back or run, and he didn’t attack because he caught on fairly quickly that this other man was being careful not to touch him for as close as he was getting. Jason might have asked what the fuck he was doing, but the bit in his mouth took away that option. Maintaining his ground seemed to please the other man well enough, because then his whole stance turned playful, moving back, and then in again, and then back a little, trying to stir up a reaction.

He moved to Jason’s side and Jason moved, turning with him, keeping him always in his sight. It was when the guy backed up enough for Jason to follow that he felt the instinctual pull to do so, to… to play somehow. Jason wasn’t too sure how to play as dogs, but he followed hesitantly, glancing back to Roman. The man just took another draw on his cigar before turning back to Slade to carry on their boring conversation.

Slade’s attention was a lot more fixed upon them, but he returned on the conversation all the same even as he continued to watch them.

It turned out, Jason caught on quick to ‘playing’. The shove he got to his side from the other man's body was gentle, and allowed for him to shove back, so he did, and then one of his arms was swept out from under him, and then they were playing. Wrestling. Scrapping around on the ground, there was nothing serious about what they were doing. Jason couldn’t even compare it to sparring, it was more like wrestling around with an actual dog… and it was actually pretty fun.

For being smaller than him, the other man was strong and agile, even on all fours, and the more they played the more comfortable the skin on skin contact became until it was almost entirely forgotten that they were nude. Roman and Slade too, that faded away, and slipping into a simpler mindset was almost second nature.

Jason eventually found himself over the other sub, having managed to turn him over onto his back, and they pawed and pushed playfully at each other, and then a leg slipped up under him with enough flexibility and strength to forcibly push Jason off.

It was impressive.

Jason moved in with the intention of pinning the other again, wanting to see if he could do it twice, but Slade’s voice drew out of the conversation with Roman then to reach them, calling. “Pup, come here.”

The sub broke away from Jason, not entirely happy to do so. He padded his way across the floor to Slade’s side.

Jason turned to Roman, and sure enough-

“Heel.”

Jason moved quick, shuffling over on all fours to Roman. His collar was taken hold of but the leash did not return. Instead Jason was led into a turn by that grip, taking the hint to turn around for Roman. The feel of the tail being messed with had him huffing out a breath, his moan stifled as Roman started to purposefully twist it about inside of Jason to open him up just that last little bit more before he started to pull it out, and Jason shuddered at the feel.

And then he remembered who else was in the room, and his head turned towards Slade, worried the mercenary would see this, even not knowing who Jason was under the fetish mask. There was a duel-sidedness to this, where Jason was possibly coming out ahead somehow. He knew who Slade was, and now he also knew the man kept a sub, and that he was into this kind of thing. Probably a lot more kinky shit too, because no one started or ended with puppy play that Jason knew of.

His attention couldn’t stay on Slade alone, however, because the other… ‘ _dog’_ was too beautiful to be ignored. His back was arched, ass high, presented for Slade, who was likewise playing with his own plug. Jason watched transfixed as that thick base was pulled free of the ass it had been buried within. The whole time the other man whined and panted under the mask, muffled enough Jason could assume he was also gagged.

Gagged and enjoying himself, given the way he rocked his hips and the half-interested cock coming to life.

Jason could catch onto what was to come next even if he was new to this, and he wasn’t exactly opposed himself, still caught up in ‘puppy-brain’ from their play, where only the base instincts mattered and coherent thoughts were just annoying.

He keened when his own plug was pulled free, moaning through the feel of Roman’s hand petting around it, extra lube being added by fingers skimming the rim. He could hear another plastic cap being popped, and could assume the other sub was getting the same treatment. Roman’s hand, slicked up with more lube, wrapped around his cock next, giving it a few pumps before slipping back again to cup his balls momentarily before letting them drop again. Now prepped for either topping or bottoming, whichever was inevitable, he gave Jason’s hip a light pat in encouragement. “Alright, Pet, go have some real fun now.”

Jason’s cock was getting rock hard, and a glance to the side told him he wasn’t the only one. The other man headed eagerly back for the play spot they had previously abandoned, and Jason crawled along behind him, eager to bring up the tail because from there it was almost literally a hop skip and jump up on the other’s back and then-

He had only started moving behind the other sub when the he suddenly turned in place, and they were once more side by side, facing opposite directions, and Jason realized he was maneuvering to get around behind him to do the mounting himself.

So this too was to be a wrestle between them.

Jason didn’t mind being bottom, even in a situation like this with… well, a total stranger. He got the sense, however, that this wasn’t about the other not wanting to bottom, but just more of the game they were playing.

He twisted around, making a grab at the other’s hips with his arms since his hands were useless for gripping. The other sub gave him the slip, but the look he gave over his shoulder at Jason was nothing if not playful, and they circled each other again, tightening up until they were pressed side to side, and then the other sub made a grab, hooking his arm under Jason’s hips with surprising strength, and Jason considered for a moment letting him have the upper hand.

Would Roman prefer that? Or would he maybe want Jason to dominate a sub of Slade Wilson’s? Was this some sort of posturing between them?

Those annoyingly coherent thoughts were trying to plague him once more, but they were also distracting him, and it cost him. The other sub flipped Jason with a quick pin of his gloved hand and twist of his body against Jason’s own, and suddenly Jason was on his back staring up at the leather dog mask, and those blue eyes smirking down at him in playful triumph. The kind of look that might precede a kiss.

The way their leather muzzles bumped against each other every so often was the closest they would get to any such thing, but there were other soft touches they could explore, even without hands and mouths at their disposal.

The other sub crowded in over Jason, who curled up and calmed down under the firmness and heat of that lean body draping over his own to pin him. Jason’s legs and arms wrapped up around the other’s body, moving like second nature to reach out and hold on.

He received no resistance from the other sub for his clinginess. In fact, the other responded favorably, dropping down lower, lining their bodies up against each other, and then trapping their cocks together between the heat of their abdomens. His hips began to rock, sliding his cock across the length of Jason’s own, and he whimpered through his gag as the pleasure started to spark through him, down his cock and through his balls and spine. It was good, but Jason wanted more friction. He canted his own hips up against the other sub, who started making strangled noises in his own throat, deep groans behind a gag and mask that still managed to sing through Jason’s head. Their cocks slid against each other, both slicked with lube and precum alike.

Jason arched under the feel of the slide, and he threw his head back far enough to catch a glimpse of their doms in their seats. He didn’t know when their conversation had trailed off, but they were both silent now. Both had their attention fixed squarely upon the subs tangled around each other. Slade had leaned forward in his own seat, elbows perched on his knees, single eye glimmering like a demon’s in wicked interest in the firelight.

Roman’s interest was just as intense, but his desire was evident in the very still way that he held himself, so in control of himself down to his every inhale and exhale, and his dark stare locked upon them felt like an extension of that control reaching out to them as well. As if their movements were by his design rather than their own wills.

Perhaps that was a fair assessment, given the situation.

There was something else there, however, that same wicked glimmer in his eye that Jason saw in Slade’s own, like a joke being shared between them.

Jason’s attention was pulled from them, back to the sub over him, who was growing impatient with the teasing grind they were engaged in. He couldn’t grab Jason through the mitts on his hands, but he was nudging at his sides, pulling back. It was becoming clearer that he wanted him turned around on his hands and knees.

The way he felt against him, a part of Jason really wanted that too. A part of him wanted to just turn over, lift his hips, and feel the gape that had been left by the plug refilled and stretched wider around this other man’s cock, to submit to the mindless humping promised by the restriction of any other communication between them.

But a part of him just always had trouble at the last moment giving in to that full submission. Roman could push through it, enjoyed doing so. The sub, however, was caught unaware when Jason’s thick thighs tightened their lock around his waist and heaved to the side, taking him with in their momentum. He grunted and made a choked squeak as he landed on his side, but Jason continued the roll, following through to change their positions, and suddenly it was the other sub staring up at him with surprise and desire.

Someone chuckled over their heads. Jason didn’t know if it had been Roman or Slade. He didn’t care to look to find out. Now on top, he started taking over the rock of their hips against each other, putting more force into it than the other had prior, cocks sliding hard against each other as their bodies tightened down on either side.

The other sub started breathing quicker under that leather mask, and Jason grunted around his gag as their flesh heated from the friction and extra blood circulation engorging their stiff cocks. The other sub moaned louder, started rolling his whole body under Jason. All that lean muscle was incredible tantalizing.

Jason could finish them this way if they kept at it long enough, but just as when he had pinned the sub during their playing, that flexible and strong leg slipped between them again and Jason was pushed off, though he fought against it with a growl of frustration at first.

There was a huffed chuckle under the other’s mask, a wink from one of those blue eyes. Still playing. Jason had had enough playing though. Enough teasing.

He gave another growl, trying to reclaim his spot once more, but the other sub apparently had been taught some wrestling at some point, because he used Jason’s superior weight and movement forward to his own advantage, snaking his arms around one of Jason’s own in place of a proper grip and jerking him to the side to go sprawling onto the floor. He was just as quick to follow up on it, getting behind Jason and re-snaking one of his arms in front of Jason’s chest to hook his arm, putting it in a lock where it was uselessly sticking out to the side as the other sub braced his gloved hand on the back of Jason’s head to complete the arm-lock. Jason grunted, but the feel of the hard body at his back, and the soft chuckle breathing in his ear… he didn’t hate this new development. He could counter it, but he fell still instead at the first slide of the other man’s cock against his greased hole.

His back arched ahead of his own will to make it so, falling into pure instinct in this headspace. The other sub was making small shifts to position himself better, his thighs brushing against the backs of Jason’s own, and his cock sliding and poking around Jason’s stretched hole, trying to get the angle right. Jason helped out a bit, lifting his hips a little higher, arching his back a little more to open himself further.

The blunt head caught on the brim, and then the other sub started pushing in, and Jason groaned low around the pressure of the initial breech. He no longer struggled, willing to remain still during this part to avoid causing either of them any unintentional pain. They were both still slick, and open, and it didn’t take much for the other sub to push himself in. Within a few short thrusts he was able to bury himself down to the hilt and Jason groaned again at the fullness he felt at that point, the man’s warm pelvis pressed up tight against the curve of his ass.

Somewhere behind them, he got another reminder they weren’t alone when Slade gave a soft hum of satisfaction from his seat. “Your boy goes down easier than I assumed he would. Thought my pup would have to work for it harder than this.”

Roman snorted. “Knows his place is all. A sub is to submit, Wilson.”

“Not complaining. My pup is versatile, and they look damn good this way.”

Jason shivered at the praise, and his breath caught as the other sub started to move over top of him. He let go of Jason’s arm, confident now that he wouldn’t try to get away, and instead squeezed his arms around Jason’s waist to hold onto him.

He picked up the pace as the movement smoothed out, the fucking between them mindless and driven entirely by base instinct. Jason groaned and growled his way through each thrust filling him, driving in deep. He couldn’t help but revel in the feel of truly being someone else’s bitch.

His own hard cock was straining and leaking between his legs, but he couldn’t touch himself with the mitts. The other sub couldn’t either, so Jason had to just endure that small torture even as the endorphins flooded his body and mind. The other sub moved in even closer against him, layering himself over Jason’s back, hitching his hips higher to drive repeatedly against Jason’s prostate, hooking his chin over Jason’s shoulder. The leather of their masks rubbed together in a smooth slide, and Jason mewled around his gag as the sound of the other’s increasingly urgent grunts echoed in his ear. He was getting close.

Jason gasped at a particularly hard thrust, and was close enough now to catch just a hint of shampoo smell from under the other man’s mask. It only caught his notice at all because it jogged his brain as being familiar, but not enough to place as they humped mindlessly.

There was another stunted groan from the sub, and then a chocked gasp, and Jason mimicked that sound as he felt the release inside of himself, pulsed out in quick spurts from the cock buried deep inside of him. They hadn’t used condoms, their dom’s trusted to have gotten the other’s health information prior to this session, and the feel stole Jason’s breath every time.

The other sub clung on, body making aborted little thrusts throughout as the last waves of pleasure were ridden out. Jason took the moment to bask and catch his breath, his own cock still aching with interest for his own release.

He could wait if he had to and take care of it later, but… he didn’t have to.

The moment the other sub pulled back and slipped out of him with a soft pop, Jason twisted himself around to face the man, leather noses bumping against each other’s. he shoved the other man back onto his back once more, satisfied with how easily the other flopped back now that he had been wrung out on his orgasm.

Jason wasn’t done, flipping the other over onto his stomach. All he got by way of protest was a disgruntled groan and a wary glance over the other sub’s shoulder. Topping the other man would be uncomfortable for him now that he had already had his own orgasm, but Jason still had his own issue to deal with, and there was no place else he would rather take care of himself than that beautiful ass. Being merciful, he petted a reassuring mitt down the man’s back, and moved to straddle his hips, lining himself up between those tight cheeks.

Just as the other had done to him, he thrust his hips mindlessly, driven only by the pursuit of his release. The slide of his cock along the crack between those cheeks was near to heaven, and Jason resisted the urge to find the real thing by driving into the other sub’s hole as opposed to just rubbing himself against it.

He found compromise in squeezing the sides of those plump cheeks between his padded mitts. It caused a tighter squeeze around himself as he neared his own release, watching the slide of his own cock between those pert cheeks, the head aimed right for the small of the man’s back. He wanted to see it painted with his cum, and no sooner had he imagined that that his impending release broke upon him, shaking him as he gritted his jaw around the gag and came with a broken shout from between those cheeks.

The other sub arched his back as the spunk hit him there. Jason ground his cock a few more times against him to squeeze out as much as he could, creating a shallow pool in the small of the man’s back, admiring the flecks of the first spurts of his release up on the man’s shoulders, and the slight rolling and shuddering of those lean muscles underneath the skin there.

The last of his strength drained down into his arms, locked to hold him just over the other’s back as they both took a moment to bask and catch their breath.

“Jason, heel,” came the command from over his shoulder, and Jason blinked, bleary-eyed as he collected enough of himself to remember how to move. He had only started to reluctantly pull away to answer Roman’s call when the other sub jolted like he had been electrocuted, and spun around to look over his shoulder at him.

Jason didn’t understand the way those blue eyes had widened behind the mask, but his mind was still too fuzzy to care too much as he turned and crawled his way back over to Roman’s side. Slade didn’t call for his pet. Instead he was already up, smirking like he was deeply and truly amused as he crossed over to see to his own sub. The tenting of his pants was noted and… impressive enough to give even someone as seasoned as Jason a moment’s pause on his way back to Roman’s side.

Roman held out a hand invitingly, and Jason pressed the leather-clad cheek of his mask into it, seeking assurance that he had done well, that he was Roman’s good boy.

There was amusement glimmering in Roman’s eyes as well, and a tightness around the skeletal smile of his mask. “Enjoyed yourself, didn’t you, Pet. We’ll have to set up another session sometime with Slade and his boy. You have no idea how beautiful it was seeing you together like that just now. Turn around so we can plug you back up.”

Jason had been hoping to get some of the mess slipping down his thighs cleaned up, but he obeyed, turning himself around to present for his tail plug once more.

It was then that his attention was caught once more by Slade and his sub. Slade had the sub re-leashed, and his grip on the other end was firmly holding back the man that was trying to get by him, ignoring whatever soft commands Slade was trying to give him as he continued to fix his attention upon Jason, blue eyes wide and searching. Jason wasn’t sure what was going on, but couldn’t exactly question it. The plug was inserted back into him with a twist that caused him to grunt, and then Roman’s hand patted Jason’s ass, carefully avoiding the mess left behind there from the other sub. “Time to go, Jason my boy. Did you have fun?”

He did, but he was having severe doubts given the way the other sub staggered back a step or two at Roman’s words, those blue eyes looking horrified and sickened.

Jason didn’t get it, there hadn’t been anything like that just a moment ago. He had seemed to enjoy it too. And then Roman had called for him and-

Shit, Jason hadn’t even realized at first, but did that compromise him for Slade to know his name? he still couldn’t see his face, but could he know Roman’s relationship with the red hood, the alias he knew Jason kept, and piece it together? Of course he could, but he didn’t seem the least bit concerned. Instead he was focused only on his own sub, lip curled up in the corner, hand coming up to grip the back of the subs collar, his other hand locked around one of the wrists of the gloved hand that had tried pushing him away.

The sub was resisting, angry, and glaring up at the older man. What the hell was going on? What had he missed?

Jason started to get up, willing to help whoever the man was move Slade off of him, but Roman clipped the leash upon his collar once more, and a firm yank back on it was all it took for Jason’s body to fall back in line at the man’s heel.

“Good, boy, let’s give them some privacy to sort themselves out. Some pets forget their obedience lessons easier than others.”

Another soft tug on the leash, and Jason rose to follow Roman to the door, still watching out of the corner of his eye as Slade started to paw at the sub. Jason nearly fell over on his next step when he saw Slade run a finger up the cooled cum Jason had left on the back of the sub, and sucked it off to get a taste. Slade Wilson had just tasted his cum. A small hum of appreciation escaped him. “Hmm, not bad at all. He was such a good bitch for you, don’t you think, Dick? Took your cock and seed so well, better than I ever thought he would.”

Dick.

He had called his sub ‘Dick’, and Jason felt his stomach as it slowly twisted up inside of him. How many people could Slade know that went by ‘Dick’? Jason was aware of only one, and now he resisted the pull of the leash, forgetting everything else for a moment as he tried to see the other sub better now. That tan skin, fit body, the relative height and size of him. That tight ass and the mess sitting just above it that Jason had left there.

On Dick.

On his… his…

Jason’s stomach twisted again, and he staggered as he met those blue eyes, understanding the look he found there now, because he knew he shared it.

That unease and disgust, that shame and horror and worry for the other. The realization of that fact that the other man was his brother. That he had just been fucked by his brother. Had just done close to the same, rubbing himself off on the ass of-

The plug inside of him shifted, and Jason's blood chilled to realize what was really in him belonged to-

The tug on his leash was hard now, and Jason staggered so bad he nearly fell, stomach lurching like he might be sick. He felt cold. He felt shaken. Jesus, they hadn’t even known until…

Roman’s stare on him was cool, assessing of Jason’s reaction, but not concerned by it. That twisted amusement was still there, just as it had been while they had been… had been…

“Jason, heel,” was the sharp command given.

Did his legs even work anymore? He couldn’t feel them, but somehow they seemed to carry him closer to Roman. The firm hand on his shoulder might as well have been a slap for how Jason flinched from it, but Roman made no comment on his adverse reaction. Instead he gave one last call over his shoulder to Slade as he physically steered Jason out of the room they had rented. “I’ll be in touch about setting up another play date. This was... delightful.”

“I’ll have my stud here ready any time your bitch needs him. Just leave that to me.”

Jason shivered as the door closed behind Roman.

His dom leaned in close to whisper in his ear once more, clearly smiling now. “Who’s my good boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> if i missed any tags that need included please just let me know, thank you


End file.
